


If One Day We'd Meet Face to Face

by legxcyhaiz



Series: Unintentionally made to Ruel [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Light Angst, Unrequited Love, lowkey feel attacked by my own writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: If only she felt the same. One can hope, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Face to Face by Ruel  
Unintentionally based another Bechloe one-shot on a Ruel song LOL  
Can't help it!  
Enjoy! :)

_I love that new dress you bought  
Yeah you sure look nice_

She scrolls past another picture, double tapping to like it. Her heart warms at each picture she sees, unable to tear her eyes away. The simple white dress flows lightly in the wind with her long hair, wisps of it covering parts of her face as she stares into the distance. This was one of her favourite photoshoots.

_Heard you liked that new restaurant  
You know I’ve been there twice_

She stares at the restaurant from across the road, knowing that she’s been there multiple times, wishing that she’d meet up with her one time. She shakes her head, knowing that it would be most unlikely to meet her. She knows how busy someone like her can get with an incredible job.

_And the way that you switch up your hair_  
_All of the moments we’ve shared_  
_ Strolling the streets back in Rome_  
_ Oh, how I wish I was there_

She imagines herself standing next to her, half of her hair up in an intricate braid whilst the rest of her hair cascades down and over her shoulders. They walk hand in hand down the streets, taking in the sights and laughing at each other’s jokes.

_It ain’t fair  
No, it ain’t fair_

She sadly watches as a couple walks by, arms wrapped around each other as they casually stroll past, finding comfort in each other’s arms. She stands up from the bench and makes her way home, lost in her thoughts as the skies turn darker.

_I’m in my bed sitting, talking to screens all day  
But I can’t seem to say what’s on my brain_

She talks to her best friend over skype, unable to keep the smile off her face and enjoying her time, missing her best friend dearly. However, her thoughts about _her_ are still as present as ever, always lingering in the back of her mind. She wants to tell her best friend about it but she doesn’t know how.

_But I wonder, I wonder_  
_If you would feel the same_  
_ If one day we’d meet face to face_

She imagines multiple scenarios where they could possibly meet but also impossible to happen. She tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind keeps her awake and she scoffs, wondering how she ended up like this.

_I messaged you yesterday_  
_Haven’t heard back yet_  
_ Did I do something wrong?_  
_ Or is it something I said?_

She tosses her phone to the side, staring at it in the hopes of it lighting up with a notification. But she knows that won’t ever happen. Still, she keeps her hopes up.

_And it hurts me inside_  
_Cause it’s killing my pride_  
_ To see you reply to all of these other guys_  
_ Tell me why_  
_ Tell me why_  
_ Tell me why_

_I’m in my bed sitting, talking to screens all day_  
_ But I can’t seem to say what’s on my brain_  
_ But I wonder, I wonder_  
_ If you would feel the same_  
_ If one day we’d meet face to face_

_I’m in my bed sitting, talking to screens all day_  
_I know you don’t even know my name_  
_ But I wonder, I wonder_  
_ If you would feel the same_  
_ If one day we’d meet face to face_

She laughs at herself in disbelief, wondering why she fell for someone that doesn’t even know her. Someone who is definitely out of her league and someone who won’t even notice her. She knows that she should forget about her, find other people. But she’s everywhere. Billboards. Magazines. Ads. Radio. Social Media. She can barely go a day without at least getting a glance of her somewhere. No matter how hard she tries.

Chloe Beale can never forget Beca Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for more? Well, here you go! Jks. Thanks for suggesting to me to add more chapters. It was something I wasn't really considering until you guys mentioned it. This is definitely longer than I expected but I just kept writing and writing lol. I had to add some humour in it because it's me and I can't really write angst and sad stuff for a whole fic. I just need the humour to lighten it up, you know? This chapter switches POVs quite a bit but in the next chapter it would be more focused on Beca and Chloe. This chapter is kind of just setting up the characters. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

_“Hey guys! I know many of you have been wondering and questioning. So, you’re finally getting it! Stay tuned for this Friday for this special announcement that many of you have been anticipating!” _

<><><><><> 

_16th of November 2017_

Her eyes scan over the large bolded letters across her screen. Underneath are a list of dates and states, cities and times. She scrolls down, eagerly hoping to see what she’s been waiting for. Her eyes zone in on a specific date and time. She looks up at the blonde who sits across from her who is visiting for the month. Chloe continues to stare down the blonde whilst containing her excitement and the want to squeal loudly.

Finally, the blonde notices the redhead who looks as if she’s about to explode. She raises an eyebrow at her, and Chloe swings her laptop around and points directly to the date:

Los Angeles (Hollywood Bowl) --------------- 30/11/17

Aubrey looks down at the date and venue first before she looks to the top of the page that says:

BECA MITCHELL:  
FREEDOM WORLD TOUR  
2017

With special guest:   
EMILY JUNK

“Seriously? Are you going to meet her?” Aubrey asks in surprise after reading. Chloe’s face drops for a second before grinning brightly again.

“No way, VIP tickets are too expensive. But I’m definitely going to watch her concert! That is a chance I’m not letting get away!” Chloe pushes down the disappointment she feels, knowing the idea of meeting Beca is highly unlikely, even though they would be in the same vicinity.

“Isn’t she the one who did that mix of Titanium?” Aubrey questions. “The one you constantly listened to?”

“You mean my ‘lady jam’?” Chloe smirks and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, that.”

“Oh totes! She’s done so many mixes that I love! But that one… definitely is my fave! But she’s written originals now and helped to produce some! Like ‘Flashlight’! With Emily Junk! I know you like that song too!”

“Seems like you’re a big fan.” Aubrey chuckles.

“You could say that.” Chloe forces herself not to blurt out how in love she is with Beca.

<><><><><> 

“Bree! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” Chloe calls from the front door, running her fingers through her red hair again. Chloe had decided to wear a pair of light blue, high waisted jeans and a cropped white hoodie. Paired with that, she wore white converses.

“I know you’re excited, but it doesn’t start until 8.” Aubrey walks out of the guest room, wearing a dark pair of jeans and a fluffy white jumper. She checks the time on her phone and gives Chloe a look. “It’s 6pm right now. Even I’m not _that_ early to things.”

“I know but there might be traffic! And I need to find parking! And people would turn up early to stand at the front. And I really want to get a good view of the stage!” Chloe says exasperatedly, watching as Aubrey slightly hops around to put on her shoes. Aubrey huffs when she finally has her shoes on and stands up.

“Okay, okay! Let’s go!” She watches as Chloe grins and quickly unlocks the door, shooing the blonde out before locking the door and heading out to the redhead’s car. Once inside, Chloe starts up the car and they drive off.

<><><><><> 

“Oh my stars! I can’t believe that this is happening! Is this real right now? Am I even real right now? Oh my stars! I think I’m gonna pass out! Someone catch me!” The tall brunette rambles, her arms flailing around as she paces back and forth in the dressing room. The other tall brunette chuckles at the younger girl, putting her camera down and walks over to her, placing both hands on her shoulders and calming her down.

“Jesus Em. Chill a little, I think your panic is transferring over to Becs over there.” They both look to the smaller brunette sitting in a chair who looks up at them when she hears her name.

“I never get nervous.” Beca scoffs at them.

“Oh stars, sorry Beca. I really don’t mean to. But this is our first show! And tickets are _sold out!_ Have you seen how BIG this venue is? Stacie probably can’t even take a photo of the entire audience!” Stacie rolls her eyes at the younger girl.

“One, I don’t think that’s helping Em. And two, I have a good camera that can take wide angles. I tested it when you both did a sound check.” Emily gives her a guilty smile and walks over to Beca, wrapping her arms around her. Beca accepts the hug and leans into the taller girl’s arms for comfort.

“I’m okay Em.” Beca gives Emily a slight grin, hoping to comfort the girl even though she’s also panicking inside. But probably not as much as Emily. Stacie sees this and sighs, walking to stand in front of the two artists.

“You two better listen. You both worked hard for this and you made it. You will crush it out there or I’ll get Amy to crush you both instead.” Emily and Beca look at each other before looking at Stacie, slowly nodding. Stacie smiles and walks over to hug them both. “I’m proud of my two besties and I love you both! I’m glad I get to work with you both even though a certain person… not naming anyone… is a pain in the ass at times!”

Beca finally becomes her normal self and scoffs, shoving Stacie off of her. “Whatever, you too nerd.”

Emily and Stacie laugh and Beca cracks a small smile. A knock on the door interrupts them and Benji’s head pops through the door.

“Hey guys, just letting you know that Em is up in about 15 minutes. Good luck!” He gives Emily a smile before shutting the door again. Emily’s eyes widen and she whips around to face both girls. Emily runs over to the mirror and looks herself over. She wears an over-sized white jersey with sleeves that reach her elbows with her long hair down in curls. Beca, on the other hand, wears her black skinny jeans, a dark grey tank top and of course, her classic black and purple flannel.

“Is my hair okay? Is my makeup okay? What about my outfit? Everything’s in place? I’m not gonna flash anyone right? Nothing is too showy?” Beca and Stacie rolls their eyes at the younger girl.

“Let’s go miss rambles, we’ll be on the side watching you. Go out and have fun!” Beca pats the girl on the shoulder as they all walk out of the dressing room.

<><><><><> 

“See Bree? This is why we come early. So, we can get good spots like this!” Chloe grins as she peers up at the stage from where they stand. “Front and centre!”

“Okay, I get it. You were right. But now we have to stand here for another,” She looks down at her phone. “Half hour.”

“It’s fine! That half hour will be over in a flash.” Chloe excitedly bounces as Aubrey sighs and looks behind her as more people trail into the venue, quickly crowding around them.

<><><><><> 

“Do you see! There’s _so_ many people!!!” Emily exclaims as she peers around the side to watch the area fill up and the loud sounds of the audience singing to ‘Cheap Thrills’ that plays out loud on the large speakers surrounding the stage.

“You’ll be okay Em. I’ll be standing right here, and Stacie will be down there, front and centre. And Benji will be over on the opposite side of the stage.” Beca tells her as Emily jumps up and down to try and get rid of her nerves.

“I’ll be surrounded by those who love me.” Emily giggles.

“Debateable.” Beca grumbles and glares at Stacie when the taller girl slaps her in the arm.

“Ignore her. You’re right. You’re surrounded by those who love you and your fans who support you. So just enjoy it.” Emily nods. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get down there so I can get a shot of you entering the spotlight.”

Stacie gives Emily a tight hug before running off.

<><><><><> 

“So, from what I gathered. Emily will be performing first with her new EP. That’s like… 5 songs. And then Beca will perform her whole set as well. So that’s like… many songs. So, I think this will last around 1 and a half hours.” Chloe says to Aubrey as they now stand in the crowded vicinity with little space to move.

“So we’re basically standing for a whole 2 hours.” Aubrey frowns and Chloe nods.

“It’s fine Bree, it’ll be fun! Don’t tell me you’ve never been to a concert before.” Aubrey remains silent and Chloe’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Father thought it was a waste of time and money. He said that it’s just the same as putting headphones on.” Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Well he’s so wrong. I know they might be expensive, but the experience is _so_ worth it!” Chloe beams. “Just you wait and see!”

“Hey, sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt but do you mind if I stand here?” A tall brunette appears in front of them from the other side of the barrier. “I hope I’m not blocking your view.”

“Oh no, you’re totes fine.” Chloe smiles at the taller brunette before looking down at the camera in her hands. “Are you a photographer?”

“Yeah, been one since forever. I love taking photos, especially at places like these. I like to capture people within the moment. So, I hope you beautiful ladies won’t mind if I take photos of you later in during the show.” The brunette winks, mainly at the blonde which Chloe seems oblivious to as she grins.

“Oh sure, I don’t mind. If you do though, do you mind sending them to us? I want to keep it as a memory.”

“Sure thing, just give me your email and I’ll make sure to send it. I’m Stacie by the way.”

“I’m Chloe, and this is Aubrey.” Chloe gestures to herself and the blonde.

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Stacie grins, looking Aubrey over without a shame which causes the blonde to turn a little red. Chloe sees this and smirks, a plan already formulating in her head.

“Bree, do you mind giving her your email? You know how bad I am at checking mine.” Aubrey blinks a couple of times and coughs, slightly stuttering.

“Oh, uh. Yeah, of course.” Stacie holds out her phone and Aubrey quickly types in her email. Suddenly the background music stops, and the lights go out. High pitched screams echo throughout the venue and coloured spotlights start moving around. Stacie takes back her phone when Aubrey hands it over and winks again at the blonde.

“Enjoy the show ladies.”

<><><><><> 

The bass of her first song bursts out of the speakers, the ground slightly shaking at the volume. Emily looks back at Beca who gives her two thumbs up. The younger girl grips the microphone and nods, taking a deep breath in and releasing it as she runs out onto the stage and into the spotlight.

<><><><><> 

“Thank you, Los Angeles! Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Chloe’s heart beats suddenly pick up the pace as Emily speaks, knowing what she’s about to say. The deafening screams falls silent on Chloes ears and all she can hear is her heart thudding loudly. “Please… Let me introduce you.... to... BECA MITCHELL!"

Emily runs off stage as a platform begins a slow descent down onto the stage from above. On top of the platform is all of Beca's expensive and complicated music equipment that she stands behind. On the front of the platform are large letters of BM in blue neon lights. Chloe can see her signature smirk from where she stands, headphones hanging around her neck as she gazes out into the crowd.

"Holy shit!" She hears Aubrey say in awe from beside her. Chloe nods in agreement as Beca places her headphones over her ears. Beca takes one last glance at the audience before looking down at her equipment. She grins and starts playing the first few seconds of her first song, feeling herself fall into her zone.

<><><><><> 

Chloe’s eyes shine brightly under the flashing lights, her body moving to the beat with Aubrey as they danced together to Beca’s music. Her heart beats fast when she looks back up at Beca on stage, her head bopping to the beats as she grins out towards the audience, her hands changing the dials in front of her and pressing buttons.

Beca then turns down the music as it reaches the end of her song and she picks up the microphone. She smoothly transitions the end of the song to the next and lets it play as she gets down from the platform and walks towards the front of the stage. The screams pick up once again over the loud music and Chloe is stuck in a trance, watching as Beca stands so close but so far away, smirking.

She raises the microphone close to her lips and begins to sing the first line of the verse, one of Chloe’s favourite songs that Beca released on her new album. Chloe thinks she’s falling… or maybe floating… either way, she’s mesmerised by Beca’s voice. Her heart feels like it’s exploding. She holds onto Aubrey as they sway to the music and her voice. Eventually, Chloe finds her bearings when Beca gets up to the second verse, joining in with the crowd as they sing along.

<><><><><> 

The final notes of Beca’s second last song fades and the music stops. She holds the microphone up and shouts, “How are we feeling tonight LA?”

Excited screams sound loudly across the vicinity and Beca laughs in disbelief. “LA, let me be honest here for a second. This is so surreal right now. I never expected to be here on a stage in front of thousands and performing. So, thank you for making that happen. Unfortunately, we are coming to an end.”

She picks up a lot of groans of disappointment and she shakes her head with a smile. “I know, I know. You don’t want this to end. I get it. But don’t worry. I will be back for sure! So, for this final song, it was the first original I ever produced. It’s a special song that means a lot, but I need some help. Everyone! Welcome back Emily Junk!”

Emily runs back onto stage with a large grin, giving the smaller girl a high five as they stand next to each other. Beca nods up at Emily before looking back at the crowd. “I want everyone to take out your phones and turn on the flashlight. Yeah, oh okay. That’s more than I expected. Okay great, lets blind the singers on stage. Whose idea was this?”

Emily laughs along with the rest of the audience and gives Beca a nudge before speaking. “This song is called ‘Flashlight’.”

<><><><><> 

Chloe was amazed at how their voices blended seamlessly together, harmonising in pitch as they sing together. Next to her, Aubrey is waving her phone back and forth along with the rest of the crowd, singing the song quite loudly, much to Chloe’s amusement. As Chloe waves her phone, she looks behind her, almost being blinded by the amount of lights shining and almost moving in sync. She looks back onto the stage to see Beca grinning so widely that it warms Chloe’s heart, knowing how happy Beca seems.

<><><><><> 

“Thanks for coming guys! See you next time!” Beca and Emily wave as they run off stage and Chloe watches until she’s unable to see the small brunette. She turns to Aubrey who is watching Stacie walk backstage and smirks.

“So? How did you find it?” Aubrey whips around and faces Chloe with a smile.

“It was amazing! You were right, watching live is so much better than listening through my headphones.” Chloe links arms with Aubrey as they slowly follow the crowd out. The redhead once again pushes down the thoughts of Beca never knowing her again and accepts the fact that it won’t happen. She lets happy thoughts overtake her mind, thinking about how she at least got to see Beca live and that’s as close as she would get to the small brunette.

<><><><><> 

Stacie squeals when she spots Emily and Beca hugging and immediately throws herself over both of them. “Oh my god! That was the best thing I have ever seen in my LIFE! I took so many good shots I swear you will love them too!”

“Stacie! Please remove your boobs.” Stacie frowns and laughs out loudly at the realisation that she basically shoved Beca’s head right into her chest.

“Sorry Becs but you know I would never remove these lovelies.” She smirks and Beca rolls her eyes once they untangle themselves from the hug.

“Can we see the photos?” Emily asks excitedly and Stacie nods.

“How bout we head back to Becs place and I’ll put it up on her big screen.” Emily nods eagerly at Stacie’s suggestion and basically bounds away in happiness back to the dressing room, still high on the adrenaline after performing.

“I swear that girl never runs out of energy.” Beca shakes her head in amusement as she walks with Stacie.

“And let’s hope she never does. Way better than your brooding ass half of the time.” Beca shoves Stacie to the side and Stacie shoves her back.

<><><><><> 

“Jesus Christ! Chloe!” Aubrey screams in shock when she sees the red head sitting against the headboard of her bed in an over-sized hoodie. Chloe giggles as Aubrey holds onto the bathroom door frame, hand over her heart. Aubrey glares at her and walks over to slap the red heads leg. “Almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry Bree. But now that you’re here, we can talk!” She grins and Aubrey looks at her suspiciously as she sits on the bed, opposite the red head.

“Go on.”

“Stacie.” Is all the redhead says. Aubrey waits for her to continue but realises that Chloe wasn’t going to say anymore.

“Um… yes? What about her?”

“You like her.” She says simply and Aubrey’s eyes widen.

“No I don’t.”

“That answer was too quick.”

“I don’t.”

“I saw you checking her out.”

“I was not.”

“I saw you watch her leave.”

“I was looking for the exit.”

“And da nile isn’t a river in Egypt. Aubrey, I _know _you.” Chloe smirks when Aubrey sighs, nodding.

“So, what if I do. You know that won’t happen. She’s basically Beca’s tour photographer.” Chloe’s smirk falls, knowing the feeling. Aubrey sees this and looks concerned.

“Chlo?” Chloe looks down at the sheets, suddenly finding the patterns interesting. “Chloe.”

The realisation suddenly dawns on Aubrey, finally understanding Chloe’s reaction to Beca during the performance and the way she looked at her. Why Chloe had turned down multiple dates, why she avoided the topic of dating.

“How long Chloe?”

“A while…” She mumbles. Her once vibrant, blue eyes has dulled to a more greyish blue when she looks up and Aubrey immediately pulls Chloe into a tight embrace. That’s when Chloe let go, tears that she held for so long being released and flowed freely as she cried into Aubrey’s shoulder. “I’ve… tried… so hard…”

At least 15 minutes later, Chloe had calmed down, sniffing slightly every now and then. She pulls away from Aubrey’s embrace, taking her hand and playing with it for comfort as she tries to speak. “I tried, so hard Bree. So, so hard to forget about her. To move on. But I just couldn’t. She’s everywhere Bree. I know it’s impossible, but I don’t know what to do.”

Aubrey didn’t know what to do. Her once bubbly friend was broken, and she didn’t know how to help. But she did know that she had to at least try. “How about we sleep for now. It’s late. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

Chloe nods and they both move under the blankets, Chloe immediately wrapping herself around Aubrey as she sniffles, making herself comfortable. Aubrey sighs and hugs the redhead tightly, hoping that Chloe would be happy again.

<><><><><> 

“Oh, and this is the hot blonde I met in the audience. Her name’s Aubrey.” Stacie points to a picture of Aubrey and Chloe dancing together, grinning widely at each other. “And-“

“Hold on! Who’s she?” Beca asks curiously as she points to Chloe on the screen.

“That’s her best friend. Anyway-“

“What’s her name?” Stacie pauses and looks over at Beca from the other end of the couch, eyebrows raised.

“Does someone already have a crush?” Beca huffs and denies it immediately.

“I’m just curious you know? They look pretty close.” Stacie rolls her eyes.

“If you’re so _desperate_ to know, her names Chloe.”

“Oh my stars! They’re from the Barden Bella’s!” Emily gasps in realisation. “That’s why they seemed familiar.”

“Huh?” Beca and Stacie look at her blankly.

“You know, the acapella group that my mum use to be in? They’re like super famous! And Aubrey and Chloe were the most recent and well-known captains before they graduated.” Emily tells them. “I used to watch their performances because they were so good! Oh, and yeah, they’re just friends. I remember my mum telling me all the stuff about everyone from the Bella’s Facebook page. Don’t even bother asking. It was weird.”

“Well I can confirm that they’re just friends. I was watching.” Stacie comments with a sly grin.

“You mean watching _Aubrey_.” Stacie slaps Emily on the arm and the younger girl pokes her tongue out.

“So she’s more interesting than us? You hear that Em? She was lying about our performance and whatever she said backstage was about Aubrey.” Beca fakes offence and Stacie rolls her eyes again.

“I was watching _both_. Anyway-“

“So did you get her number?” Beca interrupts again and Stacie glares.

“I got her _email._” Beca snorts whilst Emily laughs.

“Seriously? Stacie Conrad got someone’s email. What year are you living in?”

“It was Chloe who asked me to email them the photos. She told Aubrey to give it to me so now I have it.” Stacie states whilst the other two calm themselves down from laughing too much.

“You might as well send her your number too.” Emily comments and Stacie raises an eyebrow. “What? I’m just saying.”

“_Anyways-_“

“So-“

“Beca I swear to god!”

<><><><><> 

_20th of December 2017_

“Text her back Bree. She didn’t put her number there for nothing.” Chloe says to the blonde over their Skype call.

“It’s probably just a business requirement you know? I have my number under my name at the end of every email.” Aubrey shrugs on the other side and Chloe groans, falling back onto the couch.

“But is the number under her name? No, it isn’t Bree. It’s above! That was no mistake!” Chloe says exasperatedly at her stubborn friend. Aubrey purses her lips together, staring at Chloe who stares directly back. This lasts for about 5 more seconds before Aubrey sighs and pulls out her phone. Chloe squeals in delight when she sees the blonde typing into her phone.

“There, I sent it.” Aubrey rolls her eyes and Chloe narrows her eyes.

“I want to see evidence. Show it.” Aubrey huffs.

“You seriously don’t believe me?” Chloe leans more forward towards the screen.

“Fine.” Aubrey turns her phone around and shows it to the camera.

**Aubrey:** Hey Stacie, it’s Aubrey.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “That’s all?”

“Well what did you expect? I ask her out?” Chloe remains silent and Aubrey already knows her answer. “I can’t just do that! She’s probably somewhere across the world right now and I’m in New York, not LA. It won’t work.”

“But you’re hoping it will, otherwise you wouldn’t have texted her.” Chloe smirks.

“Because you _forced _me to, Chloe!” Aubrey grunts, putting her phone down and crossing her arms.

“No… I just gave you a little push.” Chloe giggles and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

<><><><><> 

“Have you even been listening to what I’ve been saying?” Beca whips around to stare down Stacie who was oblivious to the smaller girl’s glare, too busy grinning down at her phone as her fingers type rapidly. “Stacie? Stacie! Jesus Christ. Stacie!”

Stacie looks up, her fingers still typing. “Yeah?”

“Oh my god you’re so useless right now.” Beca groans, falling back into the chair in front of the vanity. She then looks around the dressing room. “Where’s Em?”

“Eh, probably with Benji.” Stacie shrugs as she goes back to typing. Beca rolls her eyes and stands up, marching over to Stacie and snatching the phone right out of her hands. “Hey!”

“Pay attention to me bitch!” Beca snaps lightly and Stacie rolls her eyes.

“I thought you hate attention.”

“I do.” Beca looks down at Stacie’s phone when it vibrates in her hand and she raises her eyebrows. “Seriously? How are you both still talking? Haven’t you run out of things to talk about? It’s been like a week since you started texting.”

“Only you would say that. There’s plenty of things to talk about.” Stacie takes her phone back and puts it in her back pocket, crossing her arms and looks down at Beca. “Anyways, what were you talking about?”

“Never mind. We should find Em, because if she’s not with Benji, then she’s definitely lost.” Beca walks around Stacie, pulling the taller girl out of the dressing room with her.

<><><><><> 

**Aubrey: **I just checked the calendar. She’s free.

**Stacie:** Great! I’m excited to see you ;)

**Aubrey:** Same here, see you then! :)

**Stacie:** ;) ;) ;) ;)

<><><><><> 

_19th January 2018_

“Bree? What are you doing here?!” Chloe asks in surprise, gaping at her best friend who stands at her front door with a suitcase.

“I can’t visit you?” Aubrey tilts her head to the side with a smile. Chloe immediately wraps her arms around the blonde.

“Of course, you can! But you normally tell me your entire plan before you arrive.” Chloe leads the blonde inside, and they reach the guest room where Aubrey always stays, sitting on the bed as she watches Aubrey unpack.

“I must have forgotten to tell you. I’ve been a bit busy with work.” Aubrey gives her a sheepish smile, not going into full detail as to why she’s really there. “But I know you have the week off so I thought I might as well use my break by coming over. How was your Christmas and New Year’s?”

“Oh, it was nice! The little ones have grown so much since I last saw them! Oh, and Bree, I have so many photos to show you!”

<><><><><> 

_23rd of January 2018_

“Ugh, as much as I love performing on tour, it’s tiring as fuck. I’m ready to just die right now!” Beca groans as she opens the door to her shared condo with Stacie and Emily. When Beca had first bought it, Stacie and Emily almost immediately moved themselves in before Beca even gave them permission. But Beca didn’t mind, preferring to live with them rather than by herself in the large condo.

“For once, I agree with you Becs.” Emily drags herself and her luggage behind her and drops it to the ground, immediately heading for the couch and dropping face first onto it.

“I’m heading straight to bed. Nobody wakes me up unless it’s _extremely_ important.” Beca gives Stacie a look before heading down the hall to her room. Stacie laughs in amusement before heading over to the couch and tapping Emily.

“Come on Em, go to bed.”

“I’m already comfortable.” Emily responds, her voice muffled by the couch.

“Alright, well remember. We have to be out by 7 tonight. So I’ll wake you up at 5 so we can get ready.” Stacie reminds the younger girl and she nods. Stacie pats Emily on the back lightly before making her way towards her own room.

<><><><><> 

“Um, Bree? It says there’s a private function.” Chloe frowns in confusion when they get out of the Uber in front of the club.

“Oh, I know.” Aubrey says with a slight smirk as she walks up to the bouncer, Chloe reluctantly trailing behind the blonde, still confused.

“Names?”

“Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale.” He looks down at his list and flips through before looking up again. He nods at them and opens the door for them. Chloe looks surprised as they walk through. Loud music and chatter immediately hit Chloe’s ears as they walk further in.

“Bree? What is this?” She asks loudly, sticking close to the blonde so she won’t lose her.

“You’ll see.” Aubrey winks as she takes Chloe’s hand, pulling her along towards an area where there is seating. “Now you just sit here, and I’ll go get us some drinks.”

“But-“ Chloe raises her eyebrows in confusion as Aubrey heads over to the bar. Chloe sits there, looking around her and tries to figure out what type of ‘function’ they just entered, completely oblivious to the words on the stage.

A few minutes pass before Aubrey walks back with two drinks in her hand and passes it to Chloe. The redhead is about to question the blonde when a certain tall brunette in a tight black dress that barely covers anything, catches her eye and is heading towards them.

"Stacie?" Chloe looks surprised as Aubrey turns around to give the brunette a smile.

"Hey Red, surprised?" Stacie grins as she wraps an arm around Aubrey's shoulders, pulling the blonde close. Chloe can see Aubrey's face slowly turn bright red and Chloe can't help but giggle at her friends embarrassment.

"Well, I was until I saw you. Now I know why Aubrey was so eager for us to come here. She's never _that _enthusiastic to go to a club. That's normally me." Aubrey turns a shade darker than before which Chloe thought was impossible. Apparently not.

"I was just excited. That's all." Aubrey shrugs, ignoring the look Chloe gives her. Stacie, on the other hand, gives her a sly smirk.

"Come, I want you both to meet a couple of people." Stacie beckons Chloe to follow as Stacie walks, keeping her arm around Aubrey. Chloe curiously follows behind, sipping some of her drink.

They walk up a set of stairs to a balcony type area that overlooks the club. A security guard stands in the entrance, blocking their way. With one look at Stacie, he smiles and pushes the curtain aside to what Chloe had noticed to be the VIP area. When she steps in, her legs almost give way and her drink almost slides out of her fingers. She stands frozen, unable to move as she stares.

Once Chloe finally realises she's standing and staring, her head whips over to Aubrey who has a mischievous smirk. All Chloe can do is gape and prevent herself from falling to the floor. "Oh my god."

At the sound of her voice, _she_ turns around and her eyes widen ever so slightly. Behind her, a taller brunette also looks up and breaks into a wide grin, giving the smaller one a little nudge. When their eyes meet, Chloe feels frozen again as she feels lost in her deep ocean blue eyes. Seeing as no one seemed to be saying anything, Stacie decided to break the silence.

“Beca, _this_ is Chloe. She’s a big fan of yours.” Beca clears her through before giving Chloe a lopsided smirk which almost makes Chloe collapse.

“Hey, I’ve heard a little about you from Stacie.” Chloe raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“Really? Good things I hope.” Chloe smiles, finally feeling her confidence slowly return.

“Definitely good things.” Beca gives her, her signature smirk which Chloe thought made her even hotter in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the date of Beca’s LA show was the release date of PP3 because why not? The rest of the dates are random lol. There's probably going to be at least 1 or 2 chapters after this. But, these updates will be a little slow coz I just had to start this when my final exams starts in less than a month! I should be studying but I write parts of the chapter when I'm free. So sorry bout that :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I struggled with what I was going to write for this chapter, which is also why this is slightly shorter than the previous one. 
> 
> There will be one or two more chapters after this but they might take a little longer because I have my final exams in less than 2 weeks. I've been trying to write during my breaks from studying but it's hard to come up with ideas when my mind is on exams. So once exams are done, I will be focusing more on writing and completing my stories.
> 
> But, I'm so glad that you guys love the story so far which is why I've been more motivated to write again. Thank you!

_A week later_

**Beca:** Hey Chlo, you doing anything tonight?

**Chloe:** No, I’m free

**Beca:** Pick you up at 7?

**Chloe:** Sure!

**Chloe:** Where are we going?

**Beca:** Surprise :)

**Chloe: **:((((((

**Chloe:** No clues?

**Beca:** It’s a _surprise _Chlo…

**Chloe:** :(((((

**Beca:** Just wear casual :)

<><><><><> 

“Bree!!! You’re no help. I’m going on a date with _the_ Beca Mitchell and you tell me what now?” Chloe whines as she falls back onto her bed, the laptop bouncing slightly off the pillow that it was propped up on.

“I’m being serious Chlo. From what I saw last weekend, she definitely likes you and she won’t care what you wear. She even said casual.” Aubrey responds through the screen.

“Yeah but still! Help me pick something to wear! I have, like, nothing to wear.” Aubrey raises an eyebrow at the pile of clothes falling out of the redheads closet in the background.

“No clothes?” Chloe looks back at her closet and shrugs. “Well she might not mind that too, if you know what I mean.”

Chloe’s eyes widen as Aubrey let’s out a laugh. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Very funny Bree. I helped you before your date with Stace.” Chloe pouts, sitting up and crossing her arms.

“Fine, fine. I’ll help.” Aubrey rolls her eyes fondly.

<><><><><> 

Finally settling for a pair of jeans, a soft white, woollen jumper and a pair of Ugg boots, Chloe stands in front of the mirror, checking her hair and makeup one last time. Ever since the party at the club a week ago, Beca and Chloe have been non-stop texting which Chloe still finds extremely surreal, still not believing that she’s talking to _the_ Beca Mitchell. However, both haven’t been able to catch up since then, too busy with their schedules, Beca back in the studio and Chloe as a vet assistant.

Unknown to Chloe, she found out that Beca didn’t live too far from her. Chloe was greatly surprised to find that Beca was almost a twenty minute to half hour drive away from her own place. To add onto that surprise, Chloe has driven past Beca’s place a couple of times without knowing. To put it in Chloe’s words, Beca was ‘so close but so far away’.

A knock sounds on the opposite side of the door and Chloe’s heart picks up the pace ever so slightly. She takes a few seconds to breath and try to calm her nerves before opening to reveal Beca, in her black skinny jeans, tank top and leather jacket. She looks up from her phone and looks up at Chloe, placing her phone in her back pocket.

“Hey.” Beca gives Chloe an adorable looking smile.

“Hey yourself.” Chloe grins, unable to help herself from throwing her arms around Beca, giving her a tight hug. Her senses are immediately hit with Beca’s unexpected sweet scent, a stark contrast to her ‘badass’ exterior. She feels stiffen for a moment before relaxing and eventually wrapping her arms around Chloe’s middle.

They eventually break and Beca shuffles a bit before gesturing to her car which was surprisingly a red ute. “Shall we head off? It’s about a 15-minute drive.”

Chloe nods and follows Beca to the car, smiling in thanks when Beca runs over to the passenger seat to open the door for her before going back over to the driver’s seat. Once they’re on the road, Chloe looks over at Beca. “So, can I get a clue now?”

Beca glances at Chloe for a second before looking back at the road, smirking. “What don’t you get about surprises Beale.”

“What don’t you get about clues?” Chloe retorts, causing Beca to chuckle and roll her eyes.

“Your clue will show itself when we get there.” Chloe pouts and crosses her arms.

“You’re no fun.”

“I can be _very_ fun.” Beca smirks almost suggestively and Chloe turns red at the comment.

<><><><><> 

Beca had reversed parked on a parking space that is close to the cliffside, overlooking parts of the city. Chloe watches as Beca uncovered the back of the ute, revealing a mattress and a pile of blankets and pillows as well as a basket of what she assumes to be food. She giggles slightly as Beca struggles a bit to jump onto the back before crawling onto the mattress, laying things out and grinning adorably at Chloe, gesturing her to join. Chloe crawls onto the mattress with ease and sits in front of Beca. “So, I thought that we should just talk, eat and watch the sunset. Hope you like it.”

“Like it? I love it! This is all so sweet.” Chloe says softly, feeling brave enough to press a light kiss on Beca’s cheek, noticing how Beca turns red.

“Uh.. oh. Thanks.” Beca sputters, trying to cover her burning face as Chloe laughs. To hopefully distract her, she pulls out the basket and digs through, taking out food and drinks for them. “I didn’t know what you liked so I got some sandwiches, cookies, cheese, crackers…”

“This all looks so good.” Chloe looks amazed at all the food that Beca laid out.

“And to top that off, I thought I should bring some wine.” Beca pulls out a bottle of red wine with a grin.

“This is amazing… you’re amazing. And you should know that.” Chloe smiles when Beca once again turns red at the compliment and is at a loss for words.

“Um.. thanks.” Chloe couldn’t help but get lost in her dark blue, ocean-like eyes when they make eye contact and Chloe felt herself falling even more.

<><><><><> 

Despite her ‘hatred’ of movies, she’s not complaining about watching a movie with Chloe. Especially if she gets to cuddle with her. They sit on Chloe’s couch after Chloe had cooked dinner for them. They now settle down for a romantic comedy that Chloe said that Beca would love. So far, Chloe was not wrong but Beca didn’t want to admit it. Though, she wasn’t paying attention to the movie as much as she was paying attention to Chloe.

Chloe can feel Beca’s eyes on her and she turns to face the brunette.

“I know.”

“You’re staring.”

“I know.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow at the brunette. They continue to stare at each other, forgetting about the movie momentarily. Eventually, Beca speaks up, still not breaking the eye contact.

“Be my girlfriend.”

Chloe’s eyes widen in surprise, before breaking out into a wide grin. “For real?”

“Yeah, for real.” Chloe squeals, deafening Beca for a moment before tackling her in a hug. Beca falls back on the couch with a grin as she wraps her arms around the red head. Chloe lifts her head up and stares down at Beca.

“Of course, I will.” She leans down and presses her lips against Beca’s softly at first. Beca’s hands cautiously explore Chloe’s body, one hand tangled in her hair and the other lightly settles on her waist. Chloe has one hand on Beca’s cheek whilst the other keeps her propped up and prevents her from crushing the smaller girl. It doesn’t last long before Beca is pulling her closer until Chloe is fully laying on top of Beca. Not that she’s complaining. Chloe smiles when Beca also deepens the kiss. Chloe feels herself warm with happiness, content with being like this forever.

<><><><><> 

“Just leave me here to die!” Chloe giggles at Beca as she stares up at the ceiling, laying on the ground.

“C’mon Becs, stop being so dramatic.” Chloe puts out her hand which Beca takes, allowing the red head to pull her up. She wobbles on her feet, holding onto Chloe tightly before gaining her balance.

“I am never agreeing to go on your dates again Beale.” Beca grumbles, finally looking up at bright blue eyes.

“Well, you could’ve said no.” Chloe grins as she starts moving backwards slowly, Beca holding on to her in fear of falling again.

“Whatever. But next time, we are not roller skating. Ever.”

“What about ice skating?” Beca gives her a look and Chloe giggles again. “Relax Becs, you’re doing fine. I promise you won’t fall again.”

“You said that last time and I landed flat on my ass.” Beca rolls her eyes before looking around her. “At least there’s not many people that know me, saves my rep.”

“What rep? You have one?” Chloe feigns shock and Beca lightly slaps her on the arm, causing the smaller girl to wobble on her skates and grip onto Chloe tightly.

“I’m a badass.”

“Clearly.” Chloe smirks at Beca, taking in how the brunette is close to her, hands gripping her arms and her face close to Chloe’s, so close that their noses are almost touching. “But you’re my badass so that’s the only thing that matters.”

“Eh, I guess.” Beca shrugs, eyes being unable to leave Chloe’s as Chloe continues to lead them slowly around the roller-skating ring. Chloe rolls her eyes and closes the gap, softly kissing Beca. Beca lets out a happy sigh, momentarily forgetting she’s standing on a row of wheels and slowly letting one of her arms wrap around Chloe’s neck to pull her down closer. Chloe moves her hand from Beca’s hips to wrapping them around her waist, stopping them in the middle of the ring. However, Beca underestimated herself and pulled Chloe a little too close, feeling herself fall backwards and bring Chloe down with her.

After their moment of shock, Beca stares wide-eyed at Chloe who lays on top of her, also staring at her in shock. Soon enough, Chloe laughs and has to muffle her laugh in Beca’s shoulder.

“That’s the second time you let me fall Beale.” Beca mumbles, looking around her to see that no one was really paying attention to them, skating past them like nothing happened.

“To be fair, it was you who let us fall.” Chloe finally says when she stops laughing, lifting her head up to look at Beca.

“Me? I did nothing!” Beca whines as Chloe gets up on her feet before leaning down to help Beca up.

“You pulled me down.” Beca rolls her eyes and accepts Chloe’s hand to pull her up.

“Not my fault you’re too tall and I wanted to be closer.” Beca grumbles. “I blame the shoes.”

“You’re too cute.” Chloe giggles as she holds Beca’s hand to pull her around the ring again.

“I’m not cute! I’m badass!”

<><><><><> 

“Chloe? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” Beca looks up at her girlfriend in surprise.

“You don’t want me here? Okay, I’ll go.” Chloe pretends to go out before hearing Beca jump out of her chair and pull her back by the waist until they’re face to face.

“Nononono, I don’t want you to go.” Beca leans up and gives Chloe a passionate kiss before breaking it and giving Chloe a wide grin. “Not that I’m not happy to see you. But what are you doing here? I thought you had work?”

“Well, I have a few hours break time for lunch and I thought I’d come visit. Plus, I haven’t seen you in like a week. Stacie told me you’ve been cooped up in here all week working on your new album.”

“Of course, it was Stacie who let you in the office. Should have known.” Beca rolls her eyes.

“She’s looking out for you. So, I’m here to drag you out of here and get some lunch. You need a break Becs.” Beca sighs and nods, unable to say no to Chloe.

“Fine, let’s go. Let me just save this.” Chloe smiles when Beca shuffles over to her laptop, saving her files and shutting everything down. She then grabs her bag and walks back over to Chloe. The red head takes her hand and intertwines their fingers together, walking out with Beca from the office. They walk towards Stacie who looks up and smirks at the both of them, making a whipping gesture to Beca.

“Whipped! You can never say no to Chloe.”

“Yeah yeah. As if you’re any different with Aubrey.” Beca scowls. Stacie sticks her tongue out.

<><><><><> 

_Few months later_

“No. That is not happening. We are not going on a triple date with Emily and Stacie, let alone going to a beach!” Beca complains whilst moving around her kitchen.

“Come on Becs, it’s not even gonna be like that. It’s going to be just us friends, hanging out at the beach.” Stacie states from her seat at the bench top next to Chloe.

“So, a triple date.” Beca says dryly.

“It’ll be fun! When was the last time you took a weekend break? To get away from all the studio work, meetings and tour?”

“When I’m with you?” Beca grins and Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Wow, who knew Beca Mitchell can be so _cheesy_.” Stacie pretends to throw up. Beca flicks a bit of flour at Stacie.

“You know what I mean! Not just a few hours. Like a whole day.” Chloe continues, brushing off the small bit of flour that got onto her.

Beca contemplates for a second before shaking her head. “So, I haven’t taken a break. But why the beach? One second in the sun and I’ll be an over cooked lobster.”

“Because the weather is nice? Because the beach is the best place to go during the summer? Because you get to see your girlfriend in a hot bikini? Would you like me to keep going?”

“You gave me one good reason.” Beca grumbles, placing the tray of cookie dough into the oven. “Still not good enough. I don’t want other people looking at my girlfriend.”

“Aww, Becs. Do you get jealous?” Chloe teases when the brunette huffs.

“I never get jealous.” She defends herself.

“Well, remember that one time-“

“That’s it! No cookies for either of you! It’s going to be just for Emily and I now.” Beca crosses her arms and has to look away from Chloe’s puppy eyes.

“But Becs, I love your cookies!”

“Yeah _Becs,_ they’re the best cookies I’ve ever had.” Stacie begs in a mocking way.

Beca makes the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with Chloe, immediately falling for the puppy dog eyes and caves in.

“Whatever.”

<><><><><> 

“Oh, my stars! I’m so excited!” Emily squeals as she bounds across the sand to find the perfect spot with Benji trailing behind her. Stacie follows closely behind, pulling Aubrey along with their belongings whilst Beca and Chloe hang behind, taking their time to go across the sand.

“I’ve been here for at least 30 seconds and sand has gotten into places where I haven’t even touched the sand with.” Beca grumbles and Chloe giggles.

“Quit complaining Becs, you can swim and wash it off.”

“But then sand gets stuck to you more when you’re wet!”

“You are such a child.” Chloe rolls her eyes as they reach their friends who have already set up their towels and have removed their clothes, standing in their swimmers.

“Chlo! Come on, I want to take some pictures!” Aubrey calls over and Chloe nods. She quickly strips down to her own black and white polka dot bikini and practically hops over to Aubrey where they run off close to the water.

“Oi, you’re drooling.” Stacie smirks at Beca who clamps her mouth shut and glares at Stacie.

“I was not.”

“I think you were.” Emily pipes up from her spot next to Benji.

“So, what. She’s my girlfriend.” Beca says defensively. She then walks over to her and Chloe’s bag which Chloe had dropped and took out their blankets, laying them both side by side next to Stacie’s and Aubrey’s. Beca then reluctantly takes off her own clothes, revealing her plain black bikini. She then takes out the sunscreen and begins spraying herself with it, making sure to cover every inch of her body that’s exposed.

“Beca, you’re not only gonna suffocate yourself with that, you’re gonna suffocate everyone within a 5-foot radius.” Stacie states as she watches Beca.

“Well I need to make sure I’m fully covered.” Beca defends and Stacie rolls her eyes.

“Why didn’t you just get the cream one then, rub it in by hand.”

“Because it takes too much time. Spray is so much faster.”

“But half of it is flying away.” Emily adds and Beca rolls her eyes.

“Jesus Bec, are you trying to kill something?” Chloe asks as she and Aubrey return.

“Why is everyone attacking me for trying to put on sunscreen?” Beca frowns when Chloe takes the can away.

“Let me do it. Now stand still.” Beca pouts as Chloe sprays her, especially the back. Stacie, on the other hand, gets a good laugh out of it and records it for the content.

<><><><><> 

“I’ll admit. This is nice.” Beca whispers up at Chloe from where she sits in between Chloe’s legs as they stare off at the sunset after a fun day at the beach.

“I told you.” Chloe smiles as she pulls Beca closer by the waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. Beca looks over at Stacie who has basically wrapped herself around Aubrey, the blonde being barely visible. Next to them, Emily is cuddled up to Benji under a blanket who laughs softly at something he said. For once, she feels relaxed and content. Beca turns her attention back to Chloe who is already looking at her.

“I love you.” Chloe’s eyes visibly brighten, and she breaks into a large grin.

“I love you too. So much.” Beca is unable to stop the wide smile that appears on her face and she captures Chloe’s lips into a soft but loving kiss which Chloe enthusiastically returns.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve!  
Sorry this chapter took forever. I was writing this in the middle of my final exams, then got writer's block. Then I moved countries before Christmas which was a lot of packing. Still settling down a bit but I finally finished this! So enjoy whilst I die over Hailee's new song announcement for New Years! Wrong Direction let's goooo!!!

“Chloe, no.” Beca looks away, avoiding eye contact with the red head who pouts in front of her. “That’s not going to work. Stop that.”

“But Becs…” Chloe moves a little closer and Beca leans back into the couch. “It will be fun!”

“Yeah B, you seemed to enjoy going last time.” Stacie smirks from the kitchen and Beca turns around, pointing to the tall brunette.

“You’re not helping me here.” Beca turns around and makes the mistake of looking Chloe in the eye and seeing her pout. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Whipped!” Stacie shouts as she walks over to the two of them and Beca glares at her, flipping her off. Chloe on the other hand, squeals in delight and tackles Beca in a hug.

<><><><><> 

“If I’m going to sing, I’m definitely going to need a drink.” Beca grumbles as they all sit down into a room.

“How can you hate karaoke Becs? It’s just singing.” Emily asks.

“It’s different though! And karaoke is lame, almost as lame as acappella.” Beca gives a sly smirk to Chloe who slaps her arm and Aubrey who flips her off.

“I’ll have you know that acappella is not lame, Hobbit!”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Beca chuckles when Aubrey huffs and leans into Stacie who immediately wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“Okay! Who is going to sing first?” Chloe stands up and looks around the room, holding two microphones.

“Me!” Emily waves and takes a microphone, walking to the front of the room.

“What song do you want Ems?” Stacie asks as she scrolls through the list of songs on the small TV.

“You know which one.” Emily grins and Stacie rolls her eyes but plays it. The opening instruments of No Scrubs comes on and Emily giggles when Chloe jumps up and joins her when the first line starts.

<><><><><> 

“Let’s go Becs! We are going to sing Britney because I know you’re a secret fan.” Stacie smirks at the shorter girl who blushes under Chloe’s surprised gaze.

“Stacie!” Beca glares at the taller girl but gets up anyway.

“But I know you don’t love her as much as you love Kesha.” Stacie continues and Beca walks up to her and flips her off. “Oops, exposed.”

“Beca! You didn’t tell me you were a Britney or Kesha fan!” Chloe sounds shocked but she’s smirking with newfound information. Beca rolls her eyes but doesn’t deny it. She grabs a microphone and walks over to the screen to look through the list of songs.

“Since you want to tease me, I’ll show you teasing.” Beca smirks as she chooses a song and walks back to the front of the room next to Stacie.

“What did you choose?” Beca shushes her.

“Wait for it.” Soon enough, the opening to Toxic comes on and Stacie grins. Emily’s eyes widen and she searches for a third microphone before jumping up front with them.

“You guys can’t sing this song without me!”

“We would never.” Emily gives Beca a look who only gives her a slight sheepish grin.

<><><><><> 

The front door of Beca’s condo slams open, causing all 5 girls to look up in surprise from where they sit on the couch. Jesse runs into the living room and throws himself into an empty spot on the couch.

“Um, Jesse?” Beca looks just as confused as everyone else to her manager barging into her place, unannounced.

“Shh!” He grabs the TV remote and connects his phone to the TV, projecting his Twitter page. They watch in curiosity as he navigates to the Grammy’s page and scrolls down to the list of nominees. Beca’s jaw drops down to the ground in astonishment.

“No fucking way. Is this fucking real right now?” Jesse nods and grins. Emily on the other hand, squeals so loudly and leaps out of her seat to tackle Beca into a large hug.

“Becs! You’re nominated for record of the year, album of the year and best pop solo performance. And Emily! You’re nominated for song of the year and best new artist! Altogether, you both are nominated for 5 Grammy’s!” Chloe reads out excitedly. Beca still looks shocked, even after Emily had removed herself from Beca and moved to hug Jesse.

“So, this is official? Like the official announcements?” Beca asks in disbelief.

“Hell, yeah it is! Congrats Becs!” Jesse confirms.

“This! Calls for a celebration!” Stacie stands up off of the couch and heads over to the bar to set up all the drinks. Aubrey goes to join her whilst Beca stares at the floor in shock. Chloe looks over at her girlfriend and smiles, pulling her into a hug.

“Are you okay?” Beca looks up at Chloe and gives her half a smile.

“Yeah. It just seems so unreal that we got nominated.” Beca chuckles and Chloe places a kiss her on the forehead.

“It’s because you deserve it. Both of you do. Your work deserves to be recognised and awarded.” Beca blushes and Chloe hugs her tighter.

“Alright bitches! The bar is open, and everyone _must_ have a drink. Yes, I’m looking at you Mitchell.” Stacie smirks as she starts pouring different bottles of alcohol and mixing them. Beca rolls her eyes but gets up anyway, holding out a hand for Chloe to take, helping her girlfriend stand up.

<><><><><> 

“I jus wanna say, you’re the bestest person ever. And I love you thissssss much.” Beca stretches her arms wide as she grins dopily at Chloe. Chloe, on the other hand, rolls her eyes but smiles in amusement at her girlfriend who is clearly drunk.

“I think that’s enough for you Becs.” She tries to pry the cup of whatever drink Stacie had made from the younger girl.

“Noooooo. Emilyyyyy help meeee!!!” Beca stumbles away from Chloe, over to Emily who just happened to pass them. “You have long arms. Can I borrow them to show Chloe how much I love her?”

Emily giggles at Beca and helps to take the drink out of her hands. “I think she already knows how much you love her.”

“But I neeeeed to show her!” Beca tries to stretch her arms out but she somehow loses balance and stumbles backwards into Chloe’s arms. She looks up at Chloe and giggles, something she hates doing when she’s not drunk. “You’re upside down.”

“And you’re drunk.” Chloe says in amusement, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

“No, I’m Beca.” Chloe has to laugh at the response and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I know who you are Becs.”

“But you called me drunk.” Chloe sighs and pulls Beca to the couch, sitting down and making herself comfortable before pulling Beca into her lap.

“Yeah, you are. My drunk idiot.” Chloe melts at the sight of Beca’s sleepy but adorable smile that appears and she couldn’t help but kiss her.

<><><><><> 

“Holy fuck – you look hot.” Stacie whistles as she walks into the house with Aubrey and Chloe in tow, all holding a coffee after Stacie had picked them up. Beca and Emily had to stay and get prepared for most of the day, which is why Beca’s living room looked like chaos, with multiple people working on their makeup and outfit.

“You guys will look just as amazing.” Emily grins brightly in response. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a large slit down the middle, matching it with metallic purple boots. (Hailee at 2018 Grammy’s)

“But not as amazing as you” Aubrey agrees as she takes a seat at the kitchen counter, staying away from the chaos. “Wait until Benji sees you Em.”

“Where’s Beca?” Chloe curiously asks as Emily is being ushered back into her chair to finish her final touch ups.

“Right here.” Chloe turns around to see Beca standing in the doorway, fiddling with her grey jacket that matches with her suit pants. Under that, she wears a black lace top. Oblivious to Chloe’s slack jaw, she walks further into the living room whilst still looking down at her jacket. (Kendrick at 2018 Grammy’s) “I can’t tell if it looks better buttoned up or not.”

Beca finally looks up when there is a lack of response from anyone and realises that they’re all just staring at her. “So… not buttoned up?”

“Damn Becs, are you even allowed to leave the house like that?” Stacie is the first to speak and Beca smirks a little.

“Of course, I am.”

“You look good Becs.” Emily gives her a thumbs up from the chair. Beca looks over at the younger girl and gives her a wink.

“You too, Benji should be here soon. Can’t wait to see the boy turn into a tomato.” She snickers and Emily also blushes. Beca then looks over to Chloe who finally snaps out of whatever trance she was in and walks over to Beca, immediately placing her hands on Beca’s waist under the suit jacket. She pulls her in for a passionate kiss, keeping it PG because of the people still around them.

“If we didn’t have an audience, I would do more than that.” Chloe whispers as they break away. Beca’s eyes darken slightly as Chloe gives her another quick kiss and pulls away with a wink. “I definitely think you should keep the jacket open.”

<><><><><> 

Beca fiddles with Chloe’s fingers nervously in her lap. Beside her, Emily’s legs continuously bounce which further adds onto Beca’s nervousness. Benji takes notice and places both hands on Emily’s knees and Emily gives him an apologetic smile. Beca silently thanks Benji and tries to keep her attention towards the host for the night.

“And the award for album of the year goes to… Beca Mitchell!”

Beca freezes in her seat, eyes wide in shock. She feels herself moving to stand up and be pulled into a group hug that consists of Chloe, Emily, Stacie and Aubrey before being nudged towards the stage. She smiles slightly but remains in great shock as she accepts the award. She clears her throat before looking out into the crowd, her eyes immediately landing on Chloe and she relaxes a little.

“Holy crap - I was totally not expecting this, so of course I don’t have a speech prepared.” She begins quite awkwardly but endearing. She lists off a bunch of people who she calls a ‘ruthless little group of sociopaths’ that works with her behind the scenes. “I also want to thank two nerds – Emily and Stacie – who have been with me since the beginning, kicking my ass when needed. And finally, Chloe, for constantly being the light in my life, I don’t know how you do it, but you never fail to make me smile. So, thank you, and thank you all for this award.” Beca walks off stage with a grin, listening to the audience give her a loud applause.

The rest of the night goes well for the two artists. Beca wins best pop solo performance and Emily wins song of the year and best new artist. On top of that, they all got to meet Beyoncé which left them shaking, mostly Beca. 

<><><><><> 

“Becs? What’s this?” Chloe asks in confusion as she stares at a small box sitting in her lap. It’s their 1-year anniversary and they had decided to celebrate it by staying at a beach house that Beca had found for the weekend, despite not being fond of the beach. But she didn’t mind it when she was with Chloe.

“Well, clearly it’s not a wedding ring, otherwise I would be kneeling. That would be later in the future.” Beca begins with a teasing smile. “It’s a promise ring. A promise that I am always with you, even if I’m on tour, travelling or even just at work. A promise that one day, I will ask you to marry me. A promise that I am forever yours. That I will forever love you.”

Chloe is at a loss for words, tears threatening to fall which eventually do when she gives Beca moves over to help put the ring on her finger. She gives Beca a bright smile before taking her girlfriends face in her hands and pulling her in for a soft, passionate kiss, showing her how much she loves her and how much she adores her. One of Beca’s legs swing over Chloe, until she is straddling the red head and leaning more into her. Beca’s hand tangles into her hair as Chloe’s hands travel down towards her waist. Chloe could not be happier in this moment. Never in her life would she have ever imagined being with the one she love's the most. Never! And it makes her so happy that it almost makes her forget the days when she would be crushing over someone, she was sure would never notice her. But things happen and she's glad she took the opportunity when it appeared.

Eventually they pull away with a smile, foreheads resting against each other as they catch their breaths. Chloe is the first to speak with a breathless laugh. “That was cheesy Becs, but it made me cry. And I loved it. And I love you.”

“I love you too. But I swear, if you tell anyone about what I said, I will have to kill you.” Beca whispers with a smirk.

“You just don’t want to admit that you’re a softy. But we all know it.” Chloe nudges her nose with Beca’s and pokes her tongue out.

“That’s it, I’m taking everything back.” Beca pouts playfully and Chloe pokes her side, causing the smaller girl to squeal in surprise.

“No, you aren’t.” Chloe smirks when Beca squirms as she begins to tickle her.

“Yes, I am!” Beca laughs as she jumps off Chloe’s lap but immediately gets tackled down into the couch by Chloe. “Stop!!”

“Not until you take it back!”

“OKAY! I promise I won’t!” Chloe stops for a second and looks down at Beca with a grin.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m 100% sure.”

“Hmm, okay.” Chloe leans down and gives Beca a kiss before getting up.

“Where are you going?” Beca sits up and stares at her girlfriend heading upstairs.

“I was thinking we could try out that hot tub outside.” Chloe smirks before walking off, leaving Beca to comprehend what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd unfortunately this is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I really appreciate all the comments and kudo's you have given. It really makes me happy to see you actually like reading what I put out, just as much as I enjoy writing for you all.


End file.
